


Hate

by Blood_Feather



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Board line rape, Hate, M/M, One Shot, Violence, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Feather/pseuds/Blood_Feather
Summary: It’s the hate in him.





	Hate

Sektor fucks like he's aching to claw his way out of his skin and bury himself, body and soul, in Cyrax.

He likes Cyrax on his hands and knees, ass in the air. He likes to wrap a thick hand around Cyrax' neck, pressing his face deep into the mattress so he just can't breathe. He likes to grip Cyrax hips as he drives mercilessly into him, leaving deep, dark bruises in his wake. He likes to mount him, claim him, suck him, bite him with dull human teeth, leaving crescent shaped bruises.

There's no romance in Sektor, never has been, and Cyrax knows there never will be.

And with an anchor like anger, it's only to be expected.

Sektor's anchor will never be Cyrax, there's too much hate in him to afford Cyrax that privilege. Hate for Grandmaster, hate for weakness, and hate for himself. It's this self hatred that leaves bruises on Cyraxs' dark skin. 

Sektor never allows himself anything nice.But there are moments, ones Cyrax grapples after, struggling to retain hold of. Moments when Sektor's alone, sitting in the sun, soaking up the warmth, and his eyes crinkle. Cyrax knows not to disturb him in those moments because they disappear all to easily. Cyrax doesn't get to have Sektor's happiness, but he is allowed his pain.

Pain he is all so willing to transfer onto Cyrax.

Sometimes Cyrax stands naked in front of the full length mirror in his room, studying with a clinical air, the patterns Sektor's hands paint over his body. The purples, oranges, greens. Sometimes Sektor stares at them, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but it never leaves his mouth. And Cyrax knows. Whatever Sektor’s using Cyrax for to regain in himself, admitting to it would ruin everything he's achieving by digging his talons too hard into slow healing skin.

It’s the hate in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
